Reading English is difficult for children and for all the English as second language students because of the complication of the language due to the many languages from which it has borrowed. Unlike other European languages, the English language is not always written as it sounds. Like the International Phonetic Alphabet or pronunciation symbols utilized in dictionaries, the invention is designed in a similar method to assist students to identify the proper sounding but without altering the spelling of the word.
Throughout years of research, the inventor found a number of obscurities and confusion with the current teaching and learning English reading curriculum and concluded that there is an inevitable necessity of visual presentation of the English sounding without distorting the spelling or learning the complicated symbols. In the present invention, the Alphabet Image Reading to aid the proper English sounding and spelling with the following attributes:
1) It employs a simple method to lead children to identify the proper sounding of the word. PA0 2) It does not distort the spelling nor create confusion from memorization of different symbols and rules. PA0 3) It is like the International Phonetic Alphabet and dictionary pronunciation symbols, a complete sounding aid system and flexible to expand when new words and soundings are added. PA0 4) It is compatible to the existing Phonics, whole Language and other English teaching reading curriculums. PA0 5) It can conduct pronunciation tests to any number of students at one time. PA0 6) The method is applicable in teaching sounding of other foreign languages.